Harry Potter et la magie du Pourparlers
by clamaraa
Summary: Traduction de Clell65619. Harry utilise la magie du Pourparlers pour discuter de leur "relation" avec Tom Jedusor
1. Chapter 1

**N/A : Bonjour, rien ne m'appartiens, les personnages appartiennent à** **J.K Rowling** **et l'histoire à** **Clell65619** **. C'est la deuxième fois que je traduis une de ces histoires.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Harry Potter et la magie du Pourpalers.**

J'arpentais la chambre du Trône comme le Dieu sur Terre que j'étais. Il y avait juste quelque chose de spécial concernant la peur de mes mangemorts assemblés autour de moi. La façon dont ils étaient recroquevillés à mes pieds, dans une terreur immense de ce que je pourrais faire lorsque je leur demanderai de m'expliquer leurs derniers faux pas.

C'était presque comme lors du rapport sur le fait que Dumbledore était encore en vie. Presque…

Rogue s'était avéré être un traître… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le Maître des Potions m'avait-il trahi ? J'avais cette question à l'esprit il était pourtant complétement en accord avec mes croyances. Pourquoi Severus s'était allié à Dumbledore ? Parce que j'avais, il y a des années tué la femme Potter ? Etait-il vraiment autant obsédé par une simple femme ? Je secouais la tête. Cela n'avait pas d'importance Rogue était maintenant marqué et je ne me faisais aucun doute qu'il allait souffrir à l'agonie avec le sortilège de punition que j'avais dirigé à travers mon tatouage sur son bras. Juste un petit avant-gout de ce qui allait lui arriver.

C'est alors que cela arriva. Sans avertissement, mes sortilèges d'anti-apparition furent violés. Un claquement sec fut la seule annonce que les quartiers n'avaient pas totallement échoué… Non, ils n'avaient pas échoué. Le système d'alarme annonçait que le voyageur était coincé dans la salle… mais j'étais le seul présent dans la pièce.

Au milieu de la chambre se trouvait une silhouette encapuchonnée. Je levais ma baguette alors tous mes mangemorts s'étaient dispersés pour s'éloigner de cet homme qui avait démontré une puissance phénoménale en pénétrant dans mon sanctuaire.

« _Qui es-tu ?_ » Demandais-je.

L'homme repoussa sa capuche pour révéler le jeune homme que je détestais plus que quiconque.

« _Potter »_ Sifflais-je.

Avant que je puisse réagir, Potter leva sa baguette vers le plafond et prononça : « _Je suis Harry, fils de James, Petit-fils de Charlus, dernier héritier des maisons Potter et Black. Je viens dans la forteresse de mon ennemi, Tom, fils de Mérope, Petit-fils d'Elvis, héritier des maisons Gaunt et Serpentard, j'invoque le Pourparlers ! »_ La baguette du garçon pulsa et je senti la réponse positive de ma propre baguette à l'appel du Pourparlers qui venait d'être scellé.

Je ne pouvais pas rejeter un appel du Pourparlers. De plus, il était venu de son propre gré. La magie du Pourparlers me liait à lui durant toute la confrontation et lui permettait de prendre congé sans poursuite de ma part pendant douze heures. Si l'un de nous essayait d'utiliser la magie sur l'autre, cette magie entrainerait un mort horrible pour l'utilisateur.

Ou donc Potter avait-il appris à utiliser l'appel antique du Pourparlers ?


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A : Bonjour, rien ne m'appartiens, les personnages appartiennent à** **J.K Rowling** **et l'histoire à** **Clell65619** **. C'est la deuxième fois que je traduis une de ces histoires.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 _ **Je ne pouvais pas rejeter un appel du Pourparlers. De plus, il était venu de son propre gré. La magie du Pourparlers me liait à lui durant toute la confrontation et lui permettait de prendre congé sans poursuite de ma part pendant douze heures. Si l'un de nous essayait d'utiliser la magie sur l'autre, cette magie entrainerait un mort horrible pour l'utilisateur.**_

 _ **Ou donc Potter avait-il appris à utiliser l'appel antique du Pourparlers ?**_

Il avait fallu plus de vingt minutes pour avoir une salle de réunion adéquate mise en place par mes disciples dévoués et surtout menacés d'être bannis par la présence de Potter si l'un d'eux faisait quelque chose de contraire au Pourparlers. Aucun d'eux ne comprenait réellement le risque qu'impliquait la violation de l'appel du Pourparlers.

Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi cela me surprenais. Après tout, la majeure partie de mes disciples étaient des diplômés de Poudlard sous la direction de Dumbledore comme directeur. J'avais et ceux depuis longtemps soupçonné que la mauvaise qualité de l'enseignement à l'école réputée comme la meilleure école de magie du monde était en partie due à un complot de la part de Dumbledore pour s'assurer qu'il n'y aurait personne qui pourrait le contester.

Cependant, cela ne répondait pas à la question de savoir où Potter avais appris la magie du Pourparlers ? Etait-ce l'un des derniers pièges de Dumbledore ?

Je regardais le garçon de l'autre côté de la table, il me renvoya un de ses regards bien à lui. Il semblait… résigné à ce qui allait se passer. Le silence entre nous s'étendait depuis cinq minutes, j'essayais donc une sonde de Légilimencie. Je ne trouvais aucun obstacle de sa part. Le garçon avait laissé son esprit ouvert à moi. En fait, je ne trouvais aucune pensée de surface alors qu'il m'accueillait dans son esprit. Ce n'était plus l'enfant que j'avais vu dans la classe de Quirell. Le garçon que j'avais en face de moi n'était plus le garçon attaché sur la tombe de mon père ou le jeune homme en colère que j'avais possédé dans l'atrium du ministère de la Magie. Ma présence ne lui causait même plus de la douleur comme autrefois. Qu'est ce qui se passait ?

Potter soupira. « _Alors, comment dois-je vous appeler ? »_

 _« Excuse-moi ? »_ Répondis-je. Ce n'était pas le genre de question que j'attendais du garçon. « _Je suis Lord Voldemort !_ » Déclarai-je.

« _Ouais, ouais, ouais »_ Soupira Potter, faisant rouler sa baguette entre ses doigts. « _Je sais tout sur l'anagramme de Tom Elvis Jedusor. Votre premier Horcruxe était un bâtard bavard. Mon nom à moi anagrammé signifie «_ _ **Pyjamas la Terreur**_ _»_ **(N/A : En anglais dans le texte : Pyjammas the Terror)** _, la belle affaire ! Comment dois-je vous appeler ? »_

Je fixais le présomptueux gamin. Ce n'est qu'un peu après que j'ai réalisé qu'il était au courant de mes horcruxes.

« _D'accord, très bien. Je sais que vous détestez votre prénom Tom, donc je vais vous appeler Jedusor, OK ? »_ Il fit un geste vers son visage. Je remarquais alors pour la première fois ses ecchymoses. « _Ça vous dérange si je me guéris pendant que nous parlons. Si j'ai bien lu les règles du Pourparlers, la seule magie que nous sommes autorisés à jeter doit être approuvée par l'autre. »_

 _« C'est tout à fait une belle raclée que vous avez pris la Potter, qui d'autre veut votre mort ? »_ Demandais-je.

« _Oh, ça ? »_ Encore une fois, il fit un geste vers son visage, « _Non, c'est le résultat résultant du fait de ne pas être en mesure de convaincre mes amis qu'invoquer le Pourparlers était une bonne idée. Ils ont essayé de m'arrêter. »_ Avec un grognement de douleur, il posa sa main gauche sur le dessus de la table où je pouvais voir trois doigts disloqués. « _Alors ? Je peux me guérir ? »_

J'acquiesçai. Il passa sa baguette le long du premier de ses doigts endommagés et soupira avec soulagement quand l'articulation fut réparée. « _Que voulez-vous Potter ? »_ Crachais-je entre mes dents serrées.

Le Garçon haussa les épaules : « _Il m'est apparu que nous n'avons jamais parlé, vous savez ? Oh nous avons parlé à quelques reprises, vous vous moquiez de moi, en parlant de la façon dont vous étiez supérieur à moi… Me répéter que j'étais sur le point de mourir. J'ai souvent essayé de vous répondre avec des réponses sonnant comme celle des adultes, mais nous n'avons jamais vraiment, vous savez, parlé. C'était toujours « C'est votre dernier Jour Potter » et « Dans tes rêves Voldemort » et d'autres conneries comme celles-là. Ce que je veux dire c'est que nous avons été appariés ensemble depuis ma naissance mais nous n'avons jamais vraiment parlé. »_

 _« Alors, vous êtes venu ici aujourd'hui pour parler avec moi ? »_ J'ai demandé incrédule.

 _« Oui, Je voulais savoir pourquoi vous avez fait tout cela. »_

 _« Pour le Pouvoir, Potter, Je suis né pour régner ! »_

 _« Pour le pouvoir ? Comment c'est de travailler pour vous ? Je veux dire, vous vous entourez de pleurnicheurs idiots comme les Malfoy et vous vous cacher dans cette… décharge. »_

J'ai sondé son esprit une nouvelle fois, ce qui a provoqué un autre soupir du garçon. Son accueil dans son esprit était le même que plus tôt. J'ai trouvé la mémoire qui montrait la façon dont il avait pris connaissance du Pourparlers… La sang de bourbe de Granger.

« _Mignonne n'est-ce pas ? »_ Demanda le garçon. « _Effroyablement intelligente, mais certainement mignonne. »_

 _« Un bon sorcier ne serait jamais se souiller à flirter avec une telle abomination. »_ Je reniflai.

« _Outch !_ » dit Potter avec une expression bizarre. _« C'est mieux que vos origines, n'est-ce-pas Jedusor ? Bien sûr que je pourrais me consoler que ma mère était une sorcière, tandis que votre cher vieux père était un complet et pur moldu… »_

Je fixai le garçon d'une manière qui aurait causé au plus endurci de mes mangemorts de se souillé sur eux-mêmes. Pour l'effet que cela lui fit, je n'aurais pas dû en prendre la peine.

 _« Que voulez-vous Potter ? Le plus tôt qu'on puisse en finir et que je puisse vous tuer et ainsi je pourrais poursuivre ma conquête de l'Angleterre. »_

 _« C'est ce que je veux savoir. Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? Pourquoi voulez-vous devenir le Roi des moutons ?_

Son audace m'étonna. « _Que voulez-vous dire ? »_

 _« Vos mangemorts font partis des personnes les plus indépendantes du monde sorcier, et ils se jettent à vos pieds dans la terreur. Comment croyez-vous que le sorcier lambda dans la rue va-t-il réagir à vous ? »_

 _« Avec la peur »_ M'écriai-je.

 _« Et qu'est-ce que ça vous apporte ? Dumbledore m'a un peu raconté votre enfance. Vous avez eu une enfance difficile. Moi aussi. Quand avez-vous décidé que votre but dans la vie était d'être un tel connard ? »_

Je ne pouvais pas croire que ce garçon ait osé me parler de cette manière. « _Ce pourparlers ne va pas durer éternellement Potter. Je vais vous faire regretter d'être né. »_

Le garçon semblait ennuyé. « _Et vous ne l'avez pas encore fait malgré les nombreuses fois où vous avez essayé de me tuer ces dernières années. »_

C'était une expérience nouvelle de découvrir que quelqu'un n'était pas effrayé par ma puissance. Je n'aimais vraiment pas ça.

Je me forçais à sourire. « _Quand je torturerai en face de vous, votre sang de bourbe et vos autres amis jusqu'à leur mort, vous apprendrez le prix de votre mépris Potter ! »_

Le garçon secoua la tête. « _Dieu vous êtes con ! Vous auriez pu faire tellement plus, mais vous avez eu besoin de vous transformer en… eh bien, vous… »_

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »_ Demandai-je.

« _Vous étiez beau, intelligent, et incroyablement puissant. Vous avez trouvé la Chambre des Secrets, quelque chose que de nombreux chercheurs ont tenté de trouver depuis des siècles, vous étiez l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard. Vous auriez été adulé pour avoir trouvé la chambre. Vous auriez pu avoir… le siège de votre famille au Magenmagot puisque vous étiez le premier héritier de la lignée depuis des siècles. Vous auriez pu avoir l'intelligence et le pouvoir de le réclamer. Vous auriez pu changer le monde pour le mieux. »_

 _« C'est ce que je fais, garçon ! »_ Crachai-je.

 _« Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu fais Jedusor. Ce que tu fais c'est de t'entourer de la racaille du monde sorcier, cachant ce que tu es, prétendant être un sang pur et priant tous les jours pour je ne vous tue pas une nouvelle fois. »_

Ma fureur grandit encore plus que jamais. _« Tu ne m'as pas tué, tu es un garçon chanceux. La seule raison pour laquelle tu as survécu, c'est que la magie d'une prophétie te protège. »_

Potter renifla moqueur. _« Dumbledore et toi, vous êtes tous les deux des idiots, croyant dans les divagations d'une femme ivre, l'un comme l'autre, vous faites tout ce qu'il y a en votre pouvoir pour faire croire que ses délires sont vrai… Connais-tu au moins la prophétie en entier ? »_

Le garçon connaissait la prophétie ? Je relançais une sonde de légimencie dans son esprit. Je voulais dépouiller cette connaissance de son cerveau et de…

Rien ! Alors que tout à l'heure son esprit avait été ouvert à moi, maintenant tout ce que je trouvais était… Le néant, absolument rien.

 **Merci à NVJM, Merdumm, Lola43, Keloush et guest pour leurs reviews !**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A : Bonjour, rien ne m'appartiens, les personnages appartiennent à** **J.K Rowling** **et l'histoire à** **Clell65619** **. C'est la deuxième fois que je traduis une de ces histoires.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 _ **Le garçon connaissait la prophétie ? Je relançais une sonde de légimencie dans son esprit. Je voulais dépouiller cette connaissance de son cerveau et de…**_

 _ **Rien ! Alors que tout à l'heure son esprit avait été ouvert à moi, maintenant tout ce que je trouvais était… Le néant, absolument rien.**_

 _« Non »,_ dit le garçon en secouant la tête. _« Vous avez eu assez de regard libre sur mon esprit. Mais je vais vous dire la prophétie car elle ne veut plus rien dire. »_ Il s'arrêta, semblait se concentrer et réciter : « _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… »_

J'entendais enfin la prophétie en entier… Je ne pouvais pas le croire. Alors, que je commençais à analyser la prophétie dans mon esprit, je me demandais bien quel était ce pouvoir que Potter pouvait avoir et que je ne connaissais pas ? « _Quel est ce pouvoir qui est le vôtre Potter ? »_

 _« Aucune idée. »_ Sourit Potter. « _Ce n'est plus vraiment un problème puisque je l'ai déjà accompli encore faudrait-il que j'y crois, ce qui n'est pas le cas. »_

 _« Que voulez-vous dire que vous avez déjà compléter celle-ci ? »_

 _« N'est-ce pas évident ? »_ Me répondit-il en pointant sa baguette sur sa joue gauche en se coupant puis en guérissant la contusion. « _Je vous ai tué en 1981. Vous avez été très indéniablement vaincu._ »

« _Potter ! Bougre d'idiot ! Je suis bien vivant face à vous !_ » Lui ai-je crié. Croyait-il vraiment qu'il **m** 'avait vaincu ?

« _Vous m'avez posé une question, j'y ai répondu_ » dit-il dans un soupir, posant sa baguette sur le dessus de la table, maintenant qu'il avait terminé de se guérir. « _Eh bien, si vous ne voulez pas discuter du fait que vous avez fait cela par vous-même en empruntant le chemin que vous avez pris pour atteindre vos objectifs. Que diriez-vous que nous parlions de certaines des choses que j'ai découvertes au fil des dernières semaines… Comme par exemple de la façon dont j'ai vaincu vos défenses pour arriver ici…_ »

Le garçon était effectivement en train de sourire narquoisement. « _Comme je l'ai déjà dit, la magie du Pourparlers ne durera pas éternellement Potter. Je vous garantis que vous allez subir les tourments de l'enfer avant que je vous permette la délivrance de la mort._ »

 _« Vous êtes alors intéressé ? Eh bien c'est en quelque sorte une longue histoire. Dobby ?_ »

Il y eu un pop sonore et un elfe de maison particulièrement singulier apparut debout sur la table entre nous.

« _Oui Monsieur Harry Potter ? Comment Dobby peut-il aider le grand Harry Potter ?_ »

« _Vous avez dressé votre elfe de maison à vous appeler ainsi ? Il semble que Severus ne mentait pas à propos de votre ego_ » Notais-je.

« _Je veux qu'il m'appelle Harry et ce n'est pas mon elfe, c'est mon ami._ » dit Potter en secouant la tête. « _Voilà une autre chose que vous avez en commun avec Dumbledore. Vous avez tous deux pris la parole d'un homme qui me hait parce que mon père était méchant avec lui quand ils étaient ensemble à l'école. Aussi con l'un que l'autre pour le coup !_ »

Ma remarque semblait l'avoir touché : « _Qui a-t-il avec Rogue ?_ »

« _C'est un connard. Et je ne peux rien dire de plus agréable sur lui. Dobby pourrais-tu nous apporter un peu de thé s'il te plaît ?_ »

« _Oui Monsieur Harry Potter. Monsieur le sorcier face de serpent maléfique voulez-vous aussi du thé ?_ »

Je voulais un peu de thé, mais je ne voulais pas l'admettre à Potter. Je secouais la tête et j'ajoutais l'elfe de maison à la liste des personnes et des créatures à torturer à mort en face de Potter avant que je le tue lui.

Il y eut une courte pause pendant que l'elfe ai obtenu son thé à Potter et ai sauté loin dans l'endroit où les elfes allaient quand ils n'étaient pas nécessaires.

 _« Eh bien, comme vous l'aurez deviné, Dumbledore connaît vos Horcruxes. »_

Je ne le savais pas ni même soupçonné un seul instant. Je me souviens alors que Potter avait appelé mon premier Horcruxe comme un « bâtard de bavard ». Je me devais donc de veiller à ce que mes objets précieux soient en sécurité. J'hochais alors la tête. Il ne fallait surtout pas laisser le garçon savoir que je venais d'être pris au dépourvu. Si mon journal avait été effectivement compris, Lucius allait avoir des explications à donner.

« _Vous pouvez remercier Lucius Malfoy. S'il n'avait pas caché votre journal dans le chaudron de Ginny Weasley, Dumbledore aurait probablement jamais sur ce que vous aviez fait_. »

C'est alors que je décidais de tuer aussi toute la famille Malfoy.

« _Quoi qu'il en soit, Dumbledore connaît vos Horcruxes et avec mes amis nous nous étions réunis pour tenter de comprendre comment les retrouver. Nous avons travaillé sur les différents moyens de déterminer comment détecter ces objets maudits lorsqu'un de mes amis eut une révélation_. »

« _Laisse-moi deviner. Granger la sang de bourbe._ » Beaucoup trop de fois j'ai entendu le fils Malfoy pleurnicher sur cette fille.

« _Non, pas Hermione, Ni Padma Patil, Su Li, Tracey Davis ou encore Hannah Abbott. Non ce n'était pas l'une des génies qui travaillent avec moi pour vous vaincre. C'était Ron Weasley. Les filles en étaient venues à la conclusion que les premiers horcruxes étaient apparus lors de la dynastie des Egyptiens et Ron a alors posé une question._ »

Malgré moi, je voulais savoir où voulait en venir Potter. « _Et qu'est-ce que le garçon a demandé ?_ »

Ron était assis silencieux au milieu de la discussion sur la magie noire impliqué dans la création de ses artefacts et il a dit : « _Tu sais Harry, si les Horcruxes sont apparus au moment où les Egyptiens construisaient des pyramides, pourquoi ne nous connaissons pas d'Egyptiens immortels ?_ »

C'était effectivement une bonne question, celle que je m'étais d'ailleurs posé moi-même lorsque j'avais commencé mes premières recherches sur la question de l'immortalité.

« _La question de Ron, nous a arrêté dans la recherche sur ces objets. Nous avons passé les deux jours qui ont suivis à parler simplement du fait qu'il n'y avait pas d'Egyptiens survivants de cette période. Nous avons finalement changé de direction dans nos recherches. Nous ne passions plus de temps à essayer de comprendre comment détecter ces choses damnés. A la place nous avons commencé à regarder dans leur histoire. Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que nous avons trouvé ! »_

 _« Quoi ? »_ J'ai demandé. « _Qu'avez-vous trouvé ?_ »

« _Les Horcruxes ne fonctionnent pas. Oh… Vous pouvez lier une partie de votre âme à un objet physique, mais cela n'ancre pas votre force de vie à ce plan d'existence. Il provoque juste le fait que vous devenez un peu fou… Si l'âme fragmentée est retirée de l'objet enchanté, il meurt._ » Le garçon rit. « _Votre premier Horcruxe a essayé de retourner à la vie en possédant Ginny Weasley en utilisant de sa force de vie pour revenir. Je me suis retrouvé à lutter contre le basilic de Serpentard pour arrêter cela, et il se trouve que je l'ai fait pour aucune raison. Dès que votre ombre de seize ans se fut séparé du journal, il aurait disparu dans un nuage de magie et Ginny aurait été très bien._ »

« Que voulez-vous qu'ils ne fonctionnent pas ! Bien sûr qu'il fonctionne Potter. J'en suis la preuve vivante. » L'ignorance du garçon m'étonnait.

« _Pensez-y Jedusor. Croyez-vous vraiment que vous êtes le premier à réellement essayer ? Bien sûr que vous ne l'êtes pas. Vous n'avez même pas été le premier à tenter l'idée d'en faire sept car c'est un nombre magique puissant. Notre passé est rempli d'imbéciles qui ont essayé et échoué pour le faire fonctionner. Vous êtes le plus récent_. »

Je suis resté muet quelques instants à digérer ce que venais de dire Potter. Je n'avais jamais étudié l'histoire des Horcruxes, juste la mise en œuvre… et si Potter avait… Non, ce n'était pas possible, après tout, j'étais en vie.

« _Comment l'expliquez-vous alors Potter ?_ »

« _Le fait que vous soyez encore en vie a été un casse-tête je dois l'admettre. Jusqu'à ce que nous fassions une importante découverte, et nous devons vous remercier pour cela._ »

« _Que voulez-vous dire ?_ »

« _Vous avez tué un Auror devant les yeux d'Amélia Bones. Lors de l'autopsie de cet Auror un scan standard de la signature magique du lanceur du sort a été faite._ »

Le garçon jouait… Il racontait son histoire par brides en essayant de me faire lui demander plus d'information. « _Et ?_ »

« _La signature magique était la mienne._ »

 **Merci à NVJM, enfantindigo, drgabrilus,** **tsumy-malnewca** **,** **keloush** **pour leurs reviews**

 **A bientôt**


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A : Bonjour, rien ne m'appartiens, les personnages appartiennent à** **J.K Rowling** **et l'histoire à** **Clell65619** **. C'est la deuxième fois que je traduis une de ces histoires.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 _ **Le garçon jouait… Il racontait son histoire par brides en essayant de me faire lui demander plus d'information. « Et ? »**_

 _ **« La signature magique était la mienne. »**_

Le garçon pris une longue gorgée de son thé. Qu'est qu'il était en train de me dire. L'homme que j'avais tué montrait des signes qu'il avait été tué en utilisant la magie de Potter ?

« _Quoi ?_ »

« _Tu l'as tué en utilisant ma magie. Cela a répondu à beaucoup de questions en fait. Tous les guérisseurs nous disent que le noyau magique est en quelque sorte lié au corps physique. La littérature à plusieurs exemples de personnes qui sont possédés par des spectres ayant seulement le potentiel magique de l'utilisateur de la magie possédée mais vous aviez la magie comme un fantôme désincarné. Nos baguettes sont sœurs, j'ai d'ailleurs toujours eu des problèmes dans ma magie quotidienne, mais les sorts demandant de la puissance, je l'ai fait avec peu voir pas d'effort. Vous avez détourné une partie de mon âme magique depuis l'âge de mes quinze mois_. »

Je trouvais cela un peu difficile à croire. Potter devait être siphonné. « _Comment pourrais-je utilisé ainsi votre magie ?_ »

Potter se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise. « _Heureusement pour moi que vous avez tué l'homme en face d'Amélia Bones et que lorsque vous l'avez fait, j'étais avec Susan Bones ou j'aurai pu avoir des explications à donner ce qui aurait été compliqué avec le nombre de personnes au Ministère qui sont à la botte de Malfoy et donc contre moi._ » Il sourit. « _Pour cette question, je ne voulais vraiment pas expliquer à Madame Bones ce que nous faisions Susan et moi lorsque vous avez tué l'Auror. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… »_

Je trouvais ça un peu difficile à croire. Potter devait être fou. Il était fou. « _Comment pourrais-je être en train d'utiliser votre magie ?_ »

« _La réponse c'est ma cicatrice. »_ Potter ramassa sa baguette et tapota du bout de sa baguette, la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. « _Vous savez, Dumbledore croit qu'elle est un Horcruxe involontaire et il attribue la connexion qu'il y a entre nous à cela. »_

 _« Cela a du sens. »_ Je ne pouvais pas croire que j'étais du même avis que Dumbledore.

« _Oh vraiment ? Nous avons trouvé le rituel nécessaire pour faire un Horcruxe. Croyez-vous vraiment que vous auriez pu en faire un « involontairement » ? Réfléchissez… avez-vous un lien avec vos autres Horcruxes ? Pouvez-vous entendre les pensées de Nagini ou que sa présence vous provoque des douleurs ? Soyez sérieux Jedusor, vous êtes plus intelligent que cela. Cette cicatrice n'est pas un Horcruxe. »_ Il poursuivit. _« C'est un intermédiaire entre nous deux. Un lien qui tire sur ma magie et alimente la vôtre. »_

 _« Non… »_ Soufflais-je.

 _« Quand vous avez lancé le sort de la mort sur moi, ma magie a réagi contre la vôtre avec une puissance suffisante pour détruire votre corps et la maison de mes parents. Cette puissance a formé un lien entre nous deux. »_ Il semblait apprécié ma réaction a ses théories. « _Maintenant que je sais que c'est ma magie que vous utilisez, je peux l'utiliser contre vous. Vous avez uniquement du pouvoir si je vous permets de l'avoir et actuellement, je ne me sens pas très généreux_ _… vous voyez ? »_

Un sentiment d'horreur me remplit alors. « _Ce qui veut dire…_ »

« _Cela signifie que vous ne pouvez pas me tuer autrement vous mourrez. Vos Mangemorts ne peuvent pas me tuer sinon vous mourrez. Cela signifie que vous êtes limité à ma vie. En ce sens, vous n'êtes absolument pas immortel. »_ Le garçon se pencha sur la table. « _Cela signifie que quelque soit la magie que vous faites, j'y ai aussi accès. Vous comprennez ? Si je prennais ma baguette et que je vous lancais un sort, je violerai alors le Pourparlers et je perdrais alors probablement ma magie… Vous mourriez alors. »_

Le garçon n'avait manifestement pas pensé à une chose : « _Mais je pourrais vous faire prisonnier. Je peux utiliser des potions pour prolonger votre vie jusqu'à ce je puisse séparer votre corps de votre magie. »_

En fait, il leva les yeux sur moi. « _Ah, vous voulez m'enlevez ? L'idée que vous pourriez, oh je ne sais pas, essayer quelque chose comme ça, m'es venu a l'esprit quand j'ai décidé de vous parler de notre « petite » situation. Je veux dire qu'il est peu probable que j'aurai pris un poison à retardement qui me tuerait si vous aviez en quelque sorte réussi à violer le Pourparlers et ainsi survivre. N'est-je pas ? »_

Il ne me disait pas tout. Qu'avait-je manqué ? Seulement tout jusqu'ici. Un sentiment lointain de panique me prit, quelque chose que je n'avai pas ressenti depuis cette nuit de 1981…

 _« L'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… »_ Le petit bâtard appréciait ce jeu auquel il jouait. « _Cela a-t-il un peu plus de sens pour vous maintenant ? Je ne peux pas utiliser mon plein potentiel tant que vous utilisez ma magie. Vous ne pouvez pas conquérir le monde sans votre propre magie. Maintenant que pouvez-vous faire ?_ »

« _Je vais survivre à cela Potter. Je survis toujours ! »_

 _« Peut-être que vous allez survivre, j'en doute, mais c'est possible je suppose. »_

 _« Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? »_ Demandai-je. « _Si ce que vous dites est vrai, vous n'auriez jamais eu besoin de venir ici. Vous auriez pu faire ce que vous avait dit de faire vos femmes et rester en sécurité dans votre salle commune. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? »_

 _« Pour un grand nombre de raisons. Vous et votre mégalomanie m'ont coûté mes parents, mon parrain, un semblant de vie normale et a permis à Dumbledore de me condamner à seize ans de vie avec les seuls menbres survivants de ma famille qui me détestaient et qui ont tout fait pour me le faire savoir. »_ Le garçon ramassa a nouveau sa baguette et tapota sa cicatrice, puis il commença à faire tournoyer la baguette entre les doigts de sa main droite. « _Mais surtout parce que je voulais voir votre visage quand je le ferait…_ » Il pointa alors sa baguette magique sur la cicatrice au dessus de ses yeux et ce fut le noir complet.

 **Réponse à la review anonyme :**

 **Amista : Hey, merci pour la review ! Le choix de la catégorie en humour ne vient pas de moi mais de l'auteur Anglaise donc je respecte son choix.**

 **Encore merci à Keloush, Amista, NVJM, charlesdoudou,** **drgabrilus** **,** **tsumy-malnewca** **.**

 **Pour info ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre et le dernier chapitre est très court et la chute assez surprenante.**

 **Encore merci pour ceux qui lisent et ceux qui ont laissé une review**


	5. Chapter 5 Fin

**N/A : Bonjour, rien ne m'appartiens, les personnages appartiennent à** **J.K Rowling** **et l'histoire à** **Clell65619** **. C'est la deuxième fois que je traduis une de ces histoires.**

 **Bonjour à tous, désolé pour le retard de publication mais j'ai eu un gros souci, mon PC a rendu l'âme et j'ai perdu toutes les traductions que j'avais commencé dont la fin de celle-ci et cela m'a tellement démotivée que j'ai mis un peu de temps avant de terminer celle-ci.**

 **Je vous préviens c'est un très court chapitre et la chute assez surprenante.**

 **Encore merci pour ceux qui lisent et ceux qui ont laissé une review.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 _ **« Pour un grand nombre de raisons. Vous et votre mégalomanie m'ont coûté mes parents, mon parrain, un semblant de vie normale et a permis à Dumbledore de me condamner à seize ans de vie avec les seuls membres survivants de ma famille qui me détestaient et qui ont tout fait pour me le faire savoir. »**_ **Le garçon ramassa à nouveau sa baguette et tapota sa cicatrice, puis il commença à faire tournoyer la baguette entre les doigts de sa main droite. «** _ **Mais surtout parce que je voulais voir votre visage quand je le ferais…**_ __ **» Il pointa alors sa baguette magique sur la cicatrice au-dessus de ses yeux et ce fut le noir complet.**

« _Et après j'ai atterri ici_ »

Une fois encore je regardais autour de moi sur ce qui semblait être un bureau. L'homme assis derrière le bureau qui lui avait posé les questions était habillé de la même façon que les administrateurs de l'orphelinat de son enfance. Il ne semblait pas du tout intéressé par les réponses que je lui donnais. Il posait simplement sa question et prenait en note les réponses qu'il obtenais de moi.

« _Merci Mr Jedusor_. » Il rajouta quelques notes et arracha un billet du rouleau attenant à son bureau. « _Ceci vous mènera au service d'évaluation de votre cas en attendant votre jugement final. Encore une fois, je m'excuse pour votre attente au sein de notre service du ministère, nous avons été inhabituellement surmené de travail ces jours-ci…_ »

« C'est sans aucun doute ma faute. » Il y avait quelque chose sur cet endroit qui me forçait à dire la vérité. « Mes mangemorts étaient attachés à ma force de vie par l'intermédiaire de leurs marques sombres, la perte de ma magie les a drainés de leurs forces. »

« _Oui_ » répondit sèchement l'homme. « _Je sais_. _La porte pour le service d'évaluation est la deuxième porte à gauche en sortant. Suivant !_ »

 **Fin**

 **A/N : Voilou c'est terminé ! Une fin qui m'avait beaucoup surprise car je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça. C'était assez dérisoire a vrai dire. Savoir que Jedusor perdait tout simplement sa magie et devenait un simple pétard inintéressant pour la personne qui s'occupait de son cas au ministère ! J'ai adoré^^ Bref !**

 **Merci aux reviews de :** **kytiara** **,** **drgabrilus** **,** **NVJM** **, et** **tsumy-malnewca**

 **Merci aussi à ceux qui ont lu et/ou mis en favoris cette mini histoire. A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures.**

 **Bisous**

 **Clamaraa**


End file.
